marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616)
Profile well in dark reign files Venom's profile has been chandeg when i bought it and has something i was carryed wawy when my friends and discover that his height and weight as venom has chande -- :I was even more carried away, when I noticed that there were no heights/weights or anything stating strength levels in the , which I too have. Please reference a specific comic or handbooks that you have gotten this info from or the page does not need to be changed. --M1shawhan 01:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's book i had is at home and is chandged at home know only to me and my friends :: :::Then that does not count. You cannot write in your handbooks and consider that fact. :::-- Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Handbooks well in my All new official handbook of the marvel universe #13 it is that his strength class is 100 and can lfit 79 tons Height:6'4" - 7'6" (Usuelly,6'11") with symbiote Weight:278 lbs -742 lbs (Usuelly,689 lbs) with symbiote Eyes:Brown Hair Brown (Usuelly shaved) User:Holo78 :Might want to check your handbook again. There unfortunately was not an "All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #13". There were however, updates to the 12 issues and none of these updates contain MacDonald Gargan info. The one issue he was in (#12) said NOTHING like that. It shows him as: Height = 6'2", weight = 220 (245 with symbiote), eyes=brown, and hair=brown (shaves head). Other than the last two, you were way off. --M1shawhan 23:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::He also couldn't be Class 100 and only able to lift 79 tons. Class 100, by default, means able to lift AT LEAST 100 tons. ::--GrnMarvl14 23:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Page Protection Due to user/policy abuse of this article, we have had to protect the page temporarily of editing. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Thank you. --M1shawhan 03:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) How long? so how long until the View source thing on Brock and Gargan would last User:Hulkgod45 cuz i have to have reference Like Spider-Man Handbook 2004 for Gargan and Brock with The Spider-Man brand new day yearbook and for Gargan All new official handbook of the Marvel universe so how do you lock the pages User:Hulkgod45 :I agree with Hulkgod45. Its getting kinda annoying that only "certified people" can edit the Gargan and Brock pages. Not to mention the Mac Gargan page REALLY needs to get updated. SuperHero 00:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC)SuperHero ::It's protected because a certain user whose name I won't mention insists on constantly adding incorrect information. It DOES need updating, and will become unprotected when we feel said user will stop adding incorrect information. ::--GrnMarvl14 01:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) First Appearance The first appearance section is a bit bloated. Do all of those things really need to be there?--HED - HalfElfDragon 20:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Bottom Heavy We easily have five times as much info on the last ten years since Gargan first became Venom than we do on the 40 previous years that he was the Scorpion. We really need to build out his profile to give a better representation of his publication history. --Spencerz (talk) 04:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scorpion Symbiote? Can Gargan's portion of Mania be considered an independent symbiote? DCLover1995 (talk) 20:52, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe. It's too soon to say for sure, so it's better to wait until the next issues of the crossover are released to learn more about it before jumping to any conclusions (even because symbiotes were never shown as having absolute control over their offsprings like that before). :--TMAO (talk) 21:04, December 13, 2017 (UTC) ::This new ability of Maniac's strikes me as being similar to what Carnage was doing during Carnage USA. Arawn 999 (talk) 22:27, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Ditto. He did something similar in Carnage Vol 1, Minimum Carnage, and (if I'm not mistaken) Carnage Vol 2 too. :::--TMAO (talk) 01:28, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :::: That's right. Between Carnage Vol 1 and Minimum Carnage Carnage had the ability to infect people with offshoots of the symbiote that Cletus could use to control people. SpOck neutered the symbiote after Superior Carnage but Cletus regained a version of its replication power in Carnage Vol 2 - though it needed the Darkhold to work properly. As for whether Maniac's version of it is based on that, it's too soon to say, but it's definitely similar. Arawn 999 (talk) 03:00, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Jewel Should the fight with Jewel predate the Captain America story? I realize Bendis can be hazy with continuity but if Jewel debuted around Peter's graduation, she'd be active more in the late Silver Age. Gargan's costume in Alias looks considerably more like his costume from his very early appearances than the ones he wore in Captain America #122. Given that Jessica has a timeline tied to Peter, she'd have graduate circa the comics that came out in 1965 and had to have debuted long before the comics from 1972. My read is more or less that she would have become Jewel circa 1965, probably encountered the Purple Man sometime between 1972 and 1978 (a career in costume somewhere greater than one year and less than three), and that she definitely would have had to escape the Purple Man's control in 1978 based on the Avengers and Defenders present at the time. (Keeping in mind that ROUGHLY the comics between 1973 and 1978 would be APPROXIMATELY 12 months of Marvel time.) Leviathan99 (talk) 05:53, December 15, 2019 (UTC)